


At the Office

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Series: Businessman!Husband!Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Businessman!Husband!Sam AU, F/M, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Sam is a businessman and is married to the reader, who surprises him at his office one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Office

You pushed the button for the sixteenth floor and leaned back against the elevator wall as the doors slid shut, pulling your coat a little tighter around your waist. You didn’t expect to see anyone, but you didn’t want there to be any chance of your coat flying open and revealing that you were wearing approximately nothing underneath. You pressed your bare thighs together and felt a flutter of anticipation in your belly as the floors ticked by.

You hadn’t seen much of your husband, Sam, recently. A big work project had been keeping him at the office late into the night and had him rising in the early morning hours to get his run in and get to the office before the sun was even up. Not only was he wearing himself ragged, but you missed him. In more ways than one.

Finally the elevator chimed as it reached the floor of your destination, and you made your way down the dark empty hallway until you reached the only office with the lights on. You could see him through the window, shoulders hunched over his desk, long fingers wrapped loosely around a sweating glass tumbler that was still half full of what appeared to be scotch. His tie was loose around his neck, the collar of his shirt unbuttoned, and his hair was disheveled. Your breath caught in your throat as you looked at him. You’d been married to him for years, but you never got over how handsome he was. Even when the stress was evident in the lines on his forehead and at the corners of his slightly pursed lips.

You were standing in the doorway when he looked up, and his eyes immediately brightened, the creases in his forehead softening.

“Hey, baby,” he said softly, his voice low and his mouth turning up at the corners. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey,” you replied, smiling and walking toward him. “I just missed you.”

“Oh, babe, I know. I’m so sorry I haven’t been home much lately. This project is kicking my ass; I’m so over it.” He pushed his chair back and angled toward you as you went around his heavy oak desk. His hands fell to the arms of his large desk chair, long legs splayed and knees wide apart, stretching his navy blue suit pants across his crotch.

“Can you take a break?” You stood between his knees and looked down at him, reached out and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing down where you could tell he’d had his hands gripped in it.

“I can always take a break for you,” he said as he grabbed your waist and pulled you forward, pressing his fingers into your lower back. “What did you want to do? Did you eat dinner yet? Want to go out?”

“Well, I kind of had something else in mind.” You smirked as you slowly climbed into his lap to straddle him, one knee on either side of his narrow hips.

“Oh, you did?” He raised his eyebrows at you playfully. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck and looked into his eyes.

“And I’m not exactly decent for dinner.”

“What?” he asked curiously. He ran his hands up your thighs, under your coat, his eyebrows shooting up even further when he realized that you weren’t wearing anything underneath. The tips of his calloused fingers brushed against your core and you inhaled sharply. You unbuttoned your coat slowly, revealing your bare breasts a few inches at a time, as Sam stared, lips slightly parted, fingers digging into your naked hips. A strangled groan came from the back of his throat as you let the coat fall from your shoulders down your arms and to the floor, and in one quick motion your husband pulled you flush against him, pressing your core down onto his cock, rapidly hardening under his thin suit pants, and pressed his mouth to yours, hot and hungry.

You pushed your fingers through his hair and tugged gently, the way you knew he liked, and he growled into your mouth, sliding his hands up your body to your breasts where he brushed his thumbs across your nipples, causing them to harden and sending sparks of pleasure shooting through your body. You moaned into him and ground down against him, probably ruining his pants, but you didn’t care in the slightest.

Sam spun the chair a quarter turn and hoisted you up onto his desk, sending the scotch glass rolling and spilling the amber liquid everywhere, pushing papers and file folders to the floor in desperation. Before you could even think about the mess you were creating, Sam caught your foot in his hand and removed your shoe. He rubbed his thumb into your arch slowly and sensually as he held your gaze. You stretched your arms behind you and leaned back on you hands, looked up at him through your lashes as he kissed and nipped his way up your leg. He set your foot up on his shoulder when he reached the apex of your thighs, and pressed his tongue to your clit, pinning your hips to the desk with one heavy forearm. His pace was fast and unyielding, and you were a squirming mess, chest heaving after just a few moments, when he reached up to pinch one of your nipples between his thumb and index finger, just the perfect amount of pleasure-pain to send you spiraling over the edge. You threw your head back as you came, your scream of Sam’s name echoing out into the empty hallway.

Before you could even catch your breath, Sam was straightening up, unbuckling his belt, and pushing his pants down just far enough to pull out his cock, thick and heavy. He didn’t waste any time sliding into you, and when your hips met his you reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to you and kissing him breathlessly. He wrapped his arms around your back and held you up, pressed against his chest as he pounded into you over and over. His hand gripped your hair, pulling your head back a little, and he dragged his lips over your jaw and down your neck, not really kissing, but mouth open, his breath ragged and hot on your skin. A few more thrusts of his hips was all it took and you were clenching around him as another orgasm threatened to shake you apart, and you couldn’t even find the breath to scream, could only muster a long, visceral moan. Moments later, Sam found his own release, cursing into your hair, eyes squeezed shut, arms tightening around your back as he spilled inside you.

He held you there, tight against his chest, as you both caught your breath.

“Mmmmm,” you hummed lightly, and he pressed his lips to your forehead briefly before pulling out and leaning over to open his desk drawer and pull out a handful of paper napkins. You both cleaned up and wiped up the scotch. He helped you into your coat, and you buttoned it around your naked frame.

“Are you ready to come home?” you asked, smiling up at him, and he chuckled.

“Yes. I don’t think I’d be able to get back to work after that, anyway.”

 


End file.
